


merman

by owllwo



Series: 人鱼 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: 人鱼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654825
Kudos: 2





	merman

传说人鱼是一种没有灵魂，有着诱惑的嗓音的美丽生物，他们只出现在深海，蛊惑水手并乐于见到人类死亡。  
尹净汉当然是不信这些的，每当经过小酒馆听到人们讨论这种问题他总是摇摇头，在胸前画一个十字，随即快步离开。

最近有点奇怪，尹净汉发现近来女孩子来告解的概率增加了。大多是来叙说自己如何疯狂地爱上了一个陌生人——偶尔还有年轻的男孩子，而且根据描述可能是同一个人。  
“大眼睛，长睫毛，白皮肤，声音低沉，很会说好话讨女孩子欢心。”尹净汉整理了一下女孩子们的描述，本来神父不应该插手信徒的个人生活，但这个陌生人既然造成了这么多人的困扰，想来有见一见的必要。  
他换了日常的装束来到小酒馆，女孩子们说那个人常在这里喝酒。  
一进门就看到一个人不同寻常，本来是靠海的镇子，在酒馆里喝酒的普通百姓大多皮肤黝黑，只有这个陌生人，在冬天穿着低领短袖，露出大片皮肤，在一众偏黑的镇民中间看起来像是在发光。  
“你好。”尹净汉走到陌生人旁边，示意酒保给自己倒一杯葡萄酒，陌生人面前摆着一杯威士忌，他拿着杯子晃了晃，切成圆形的冰块碰到杯壁叮当作响。“你好。”他笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿，嫣红的嘴唇有点晃眼。  
尹净汉也同样露出一个微笑，“第一次见到你，新来的？”陌生人仰头灌下一杯酒，把玻璃杯敲在吧台上。“是啊。我叫崔胜澈，很高兴认识你。”  
“尹净汉。”尹净汉伸出手来，崔胜澈只是定定地看着他的手。不想跟我握手吗？尹净汉歪了歪头，打算把手放下，崔胜澈却在落下的一刻握上来。  
“刚来不久，很多东西不太懂，净汉先生可以带我了解一下吗？”  
手好冰。这是尹净汉的第一反应，他礼貌地握了握就放开了手，但崔胜澈却抓着不放了。  
“嗯……可以先放开我的手吗？”尹净汉等了好一会儿才开口，崔胜澈慌忙放开，手在裤子上擦了擦，看起来有点不好意思。“我是这个镇子的神父，崔先生信教吗？或许我们可以先去教堂逛逛。”

在路上尹净汉始终感觉崔胜澈的目光一直固定在自己身上，我脸上有什么东西吗？尹净汉摸了摸自己的脸，把掉下来的一缕头发别到耳后去，以前留长头发的时候镇里有不少小男孩给自己表白，现在把头发剪短到脖颈处了，男生没有了，女孩子的情书倒是变多了。想起教堂信箱里塞满的情书尹净汉就头疼，身边这个人不是说收到很多女孩子的表白吗，怎么看起来都不困扰呢。  
“太阳要落山了，崔先生要回去了吗？现在住在小镇哪里呢？我送先生一程吧。”两个人最后沿着海岸线走了好久，尹净汉看天色不早了，便这样向崔胜澈提议。没想到崔胜澈摆了摆手，“我自己回去就好，不劳烦尹先生。”尹净汉点了点头，开始思考晚上吃什么，崔胜澈突然又开口，“明天我可以去教堂找你吗？”尹净汉一愣，随即点点头。“可以啊，我白天都在教堂工作。”  
“可以叫你净汉吗？”  
“啊？”  
崔胜澈紧张地绞住了双手看起来像是以前跟尹净汉表白的小女孩。“你也可以叫我胜澈……我不太习惯敬语称呼别人所以……”  
“当然可以哦。”尹净汉微笑起来，走上前跟崔胜澈抱了一下，“那明天见啦，胜澈。”

第二天崔胜澈来得很早，尹净汉刚打开教堂大门就看到他站在门口，仍然只穿了一件短袖和破洞牛仔裤，尹净汉走下台阶去，把自己身上的大衣脱下来披在他身上。“大冬天的怎么穿这么少？要好好爱护自己啊胜澈。”他紧了紧大衣的领子，感觉不太够，又拉着手臂把崔胜澈带进教堂，让他在长椅上坐一会儿，自己去后面拿了围巾和手套。  
“喏。”尹净汉看崔胜澈盯了好一会儿都没反应，于是开口问到。“你该不会是不会穿吧？”崔胜澈委屈地抬起头来，一双大眼睛可怜地得像是昨天尹净汉投喂的流浪狗，尹净汉用力地叹了口气，无奈地笑了笑，“你怎么连手套围巾都不知道怎么戴。”他把崔胜澈的手拿出来，一个手指一个手指地帮他套进去，围巾在他脖子上围了两三圈，包得看起来胖了一圈才满意地掐掐崔胜澈的脸。  
“冬天要这么穿才不会冷啊，你看你脸都这么冰。”他起身拍拍崔胜澈的头，柔软的黑发在手下十分蓬松，“我先去工作了，你坐这儿，等会儿告解结束了我再来找你。”

等尹净汉从告解室里出来已经是正午了，崔胜澈还坐在长椅上呆呆地看着基督像，他恶作剧的心思起来，缓步走到他身后，猛得拍了一下肩膀。  
“崔胜澈！”  
崔胜澈吓得从座椅上弹起来，尹净汉趴在椅背上狂拍木板，“你胆子也太小了吧哈哈哈哈——”崔胜澈脸猛得涨红了，一下子也不知道说什么，好半天才支支吾吾到，“那个……告解室是干什么的？”  
“是听信徒们忏悔罪过的。”尹净汉看崔胜澈的表情好像听不懂什么意思，便换了一种表达方式。“也可以理解为是倾诉烦恼的。”  
“那只有信徒才可以倾诉吗？”  
“什么人都可以哦。只要你真心向善，上帝都可以帮你解决。”  
“那我也可以吗？”  
尹净汉眯起眼睛，“那我可要好好听听了，这样就能知道胜澈的小秘密了。”  
“不不不不是我没有——”  
“骗你的。”尹净汉走过去，拍了拍崔胜澈的肩膀，把他转过来跟自己一个方向走出教堂，牵着他的手腕。“去吃饭吧，我知道镇上有一家素食餐厅很不错。”

后来再见到崔胜澈真的是在告解室。  
尹净汉正以为午餐时间到了应该没什么人来，打算出去休息，结果告解室又推进来一个人。  
“净汉？”崔胜澈小声问到，尹净汉没有立刻回复，只是安静地坐了下来。“不在吗？”崔胜澈自言自语着。“那就……跟上帝先生说一下吧。”  
“上帝先生，很抱歉打扰您，虽然不是您的信徒……更不是一名人类。”尹净汉听到这里挑了挑眉，居然真的不是人类吗？难道还能是恶魔？可能门口的圣水要更换了。  
“我是人鱼的王子。”  
哇哦。尹净汉有点忍不住自己的笑意。  
“一个星期前我刚刚进入人类的世界，有很多人类女孩找我告白，这让我很困扰。可能是我的问题吧，我妈妈也告诉我说人鱼的面貌和声音对人类有致命的吸引力，但净汉是第一个没有被我吸引的人，所以他现在是我在人类社会唯一的好朋友。”  
“但是我现在觉得，我有一点点爱上他了。”崔胜澈的声音听起来有点忧愁，是因为爱上我才觉得烦恼吗？尹净汉在心里叹了口气。  
“他之前跟我说，他选择永远忠实于上帝，但是我真的好喜欢他，或许上帝的子民可以和人鱼在一起吗？我可以向您祈求让他永远留在我身边吗？”

“净汉！净汉！！”崔胜澈从后面跑过来一把拉住尹净汉，神父把头发剪得更短了些，梳了个偏分，配上没什么表情的脸，看起来颇有些清冷的感觉。  
“有什么事吗崔先生？”  
崔胜澈慢慢松开了手，“啊……我不是……我想来问问你这周有没有空跟我去海边？”脖子上还围着那天尹净汉给的围巾，看起来是自己围的，乱七八糟的一团堆在脖子上，围巾之间露出的空隙大到让人怀疑风怎么能不趁虚而入。  
“我这周有点事要去另外一个镇，可能没有空陪您了。如果想要再熟悉一下小镇我可以为您介绍别人。”尹净汉抱着圣经转过身去，还没走开几步就听到崔胜澈在身后叫他。  
“净汉……”  
太委屈了，尹净汉深吸一口气。“怎么了？”  
“我是不是哪里做错了……不要不理我……”他感觉后面的人一步一步挪过来，小心翼翼地抓住他的衣角。“我叫你去海边是……是想告诉我你到底是谁。”  
“我知道了，是人鱼王子。”尹净汉转回来，距离近得人鱼倒退几步，尹净汉倒是面色平静。“你那天在告解室说的我听到了。”崔胜澈看起来都快哭出来了。  
算了，我可不想抛弃小狗狗，还是小金鱼？尹净汉这么想着，走上前去把崔胜澈脖子上的围巾解开，崔胜澈以为他要把围巾拿走紧张地抓住围巾不让他动，“我帮你整理一下围巾。”  
尹净汉放缓了语气，崔胜澈这才放开，盯着他的手不敢抬头看他。  
“胜澈啊。我是在上帝面前宣誓了的人，我已经把我的生命都献给他了，我不能爱你。”说话的时候尹净汉的头发被风吹起来，崔胜澈看得入了神，伸手把吹乱的头发梳理好。  
“你很漂亮。”  
“你会找到其他爱你的人的，不论是人类还是人鱼。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“会有其他人不受人鱼天生的吸引力影响爱上你的。”  
“我爱你。”  
真是固执的小金鱼啊，尹净汉无奈地扶住了额头。  
“那我也是有可能爱上你的。”尹净汉清楚地分辨出崔胜澈的眼睛一下子亮了起来。“但我不知道是什么时候哦，你可能要等一辈子。”崔胜澈看起来都要扑到他身上了，真的不是小狗狗吗？有哪种鱼这么像大型犬吗？  
“那我明天可以来找你玩吗！”  
“不可以，神父的工作可是很忙的。”

END


End file.
